


In the Details With the Devil (So Light Em Up)

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bank Robbery, Collars, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Snowballing, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess you were right, short-stack, we did have use for a third.”</p><p>In which we take a departure from the usual swing of things to observe the boys on a heist, and how Gabriel proves valuable to the Winchesters in that department.</p><p>Title from FOB's "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details With the Devil (So Light Em Up)

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY. HELL.
> 
> A/N: I did SO MUCH RESEARCH, trying to make this accurate. I examined bank blueprints, I looked up what guns Leviathan!Sam and Dean used in 7.06, "Slash Fiction" (link in the endnotes), and I discussed at length various approaches to bank robbing with an avid PayDay 2 player (He was useless, they always just shoot everyone. I couldn't do that XD).
> 
> If any of you know all about bank security, or weapons, or anything of that sort, and I have made glaring errors, please tell me! I'll happily correct it!
> 
> EDIT 1/5: Realized I forgot while proofing to add that they removed the hard drive in the security room. Small detail, but relevant to the success of the heist.

"Dude. They're totally ninja masks."

“Mhmm.”

“We’re literally gonna look like ninjas. This is genius.”

From beneath the table and between Sam's spread legs, a wet slurping sound preceded Gabriel’s smug voice. “Thank you. I am quite brilliant.”

Sam looked down under the edge of his book, eyebrows arching in playful scolding. “I didn't say you could talk.” He dropped one hand into the kneeling man’s hair, pushing his head back down gently. “I gave that mouth of yours a job.”

Dean caught Gabriel’s amused huff of laughter, but the man knew better than to argue. With a soft, happy moan, he resumed his task, sucking Sam's cock down to the base in one go.

The older Winchester shifted to the end of the bed, still holding the eyeless black fleece masks that Gabriel had suggested they wear for tomorrow’s heist. His fingers stroked absently over the fine material, enjoying the texture, while his jade gaze settled on the man obediently serving his little brother. “Man. Now I get why you always enjoy watching me and Cas going at it.”

Sam shot his sibling an amused look, closing his book finally and nodding as he slumped back in his chair, thighs parting further like a king reclining on his throne. “Yep. Because it’s fucking hot to watch.”

Dean nodded in agreement, palming at his rising erection as he eyed the lean lines of Gabriel’s bare torso. Sam had let him keep his jeans on, if only to avoid rug burn from the threadbare carpet of their hotel room, and Gabriel made quite the pretty picture, his hands folded neatly at his lower back, and legs braced wide to support his weight as Sam fucked up into his mouth.

He appeared to be going easy on Gabe at the moment, and Dean snorted. “Trying to drag it out?”

Sam’s eyes crinkled with humor as he cracked them open to peer over at Dean. “Nah. I was a bit rough on his throat yesterday, wanted to be nicer today.”

Dean grinned. “Oh, yeah, you ended up fucking him behind the bar we went to, didn’t you? Ah, the honeymoon phase.”

“‘Phase,’ right,” his brother retorted, hissing slightly as Gabe got more creative at his groin, trying to push him closer to the edge. “You’ve been on your ‘honeymoon’ for years. Less of a phase and more of a lifestyle, in your case.”

Dean shrugged, sliding to the floor and leaning against the bed as he continued to idly stroke himself through his sweatpants, eyes on Gabriel’s bobbing head. “What can I say? Cas has that effect on me.”

The bathroom door opened, and Cas appeared as if summoned by the sound of his name, dropping gracefully to his knees and moving toward Dean. He barely glanced at Gabriel servicing Sam, perfectly used to the other submissive’s presence in their lives now.

When he reached Dean, he paused, waiting, and his Master smiled, pushing down his sweats and underwear to bring his own dick into the open air. “Go ahead, angel. I know that look in your eyes.”

Cas raised his cerulean eyes to Dean’s face in a quick flash of pleasure and gratitude, then ducked down to lap delicately at the head of his cock. Dean sighed contentedly, stroking his boy’s hair lovingly and continuing to watch Sam and Gabriel as Cas’ tongue teased into the slit, dragging a soft, blissed-out moan from his master.

Sam watched them with hooded eyes, smiling tenderly at the familiar scene between his brother and their boy, before he gently nudged Gabriel to back away. Sliding carefully down to join them on the floor, he caught Gabriel’s lips in a sweet kiss, enjoying the slack-jawed openness with which Gabe admitted his probing tongue, mouth swollen and soft from its earlier use.

They broke the kiss at the sound of shuffling from the other pair, turning together in time to watch Cas twisting around until he could settle with his back against Dean’s chest, secure in the circle of his Dom’s arms while Dean traced light, teasing fingers down the length of his body. The brothers’ eyes met over Cas’ shoulder, and Dean offered his sibling a slow, promising smirk when he saw the lust shining in Sam’s hazel gaze.

“Can I--” Both Winchesters looked at Gabriel as he started to speak, his voice rough after the abuse his throat had endured. He cleared his throat, his cheeks pinkening as he tried again. “Can I watch you with them?” The question was addressed to Sam, though his wide golden eyes leapt between the two men, wary of Dean’s potential rejection.

Sam looked over at his brother, raising a questioning eyebrow. After a second, Dean nodded, turning to murmur inaudibly to Cas before biting down playfully on the lobe of his ear. Cas merely shuddered in response, nodding without opening his eyes, and Dean grinned over at Sam in confirmation of the request.

With one last gentle kiss pressed to Gabriel’s lips, Sam turned and crossed the small space between them to kneel between both Dean and Cas’ parted legs. Dean gave him no further acknowledgement, focused on pressing loving kisses and taunting little bites down the side of Cas’ neck and along his shoulder, both hands continuing to tease and torment his lover’s chest and stomach. Sam, meanwhile, braced his hands on Cas’ spread and trembling thighs, leaning down to nip and suck a trail across the smaller man’s belly and hips.

Every sting of teeth and brush of fingertips wrung tiny sounds of bliss out of Cas, his head thrown back against Dean’s shoulders and his eyes remaining firmly closed. After a few moments of this prolonged, luxurious teasing, Sam licked a wet stripe up his palm, then closed his hand around Cas’ straining cock, grinning cheekily up at Dean as Cas jerked in surprise at the sensation, a small, keening cry leaving his lips.

Dean returned his brother’s smirk, then glanced past him to gauge Gabriel’s reaction. He chuckled when he saw the other submissive rubbing himself through his jeans, his eyes a dark honey-brown as he watched Sam touching Cas. “Hot, isn’t it?” Dean asked quietly, and a shiver ran through Gabe at the deepened tone of the Dom’s voice. He nodded, meeting Dean’s eyes for only a heartbeat before looking back down at Sam’s hand working.

Sam raised his free hand to brush a finger over Cas’ lips, and the gasping man didn’t hesitate to suck the digit in, small wet whimpers of pleasure leaving him as he moistened Sam’s skin. Once it was sufficiently slick, Sam used one elbow to nudge Cas’ legs further apart, making sure Gabe could see his movements as he pressed the spit-damp finger to Cas’ hole.

Cas let out an eager whine as he was penetrated, Sam’s single finger pushing inside him easily, and the younger Dom promptly beginning to twist and stretch the muscles of his entrance. “More,” Cas breathed out, and Gabriel swallowed a groan, rubbing himself faster through the denim of his pants.

Sam merely laughed, soft and dark, and withdrew his hand in order to wet a second finger with his own mouth. Both digits were pushed back inside without warning, and Cas moaned helplessly, pushing himself down onto the intrusion while simultaneously trying to keep fucking up into Sam’s fist, which was still wrapped tightly around his leaking cock.

His whimpering was increasing, intermingled with eager gasps of Sam’s name and soft pleas for more. Dean leaned forward, watching his boy’s face closely until finally Cas managed to whine, “Cl-close, I’m close, _please_ Master--”

Gabriel couldn’t suppress the needy sigh that left his lips at the sound of Cas’ begging, stroking himself through his jeans as Dean smirked broadly, nuzzling tenderly beneath Cas’ ear. “Yeah, baby,” the older Winchester murmured, eyes on his brother’s hands as he pleasured their boy. “Go ahead and come for him, angel.”

With a shaky cry, his back arching beautifully, Cas gave in to the stimulation, his entire body rippling with pleasure as he climaxed, sending come splattering across his stomach and thighs and Sam’s hands.

Watching Cas shudder through the aftershocks, Sam sat back with a smug little smile, licking his lips in satisfaction. He was about to move away when Gabriel’s voice made him pause, quiet and wrecked as he asked the brothers, “May...may I join in?”

Sam looked to Dean again, curious if his brother was ready to let Gabe into the intimacy between himself and Cas yet. His brother’s eyes were focused intently on Gabriel, evaluating his state of arousal, and the sincerity and want swirling in his mocha eyes.

To Sam’s relief, Dean gave a small nod, green eyes dark and blazing with curiosity about what Gabriel intended to do.

Gabe crawled forward at once, pausing beside Sam and hesitantly touching Cas’ calf, asking wordlessly for his attention. When Cas opened his eyes and looked down at him, Gabriel raised his eyebrows, seeking his consent as well, and the other brunette smiled softly in gratitude. He nodded as he settled back more comfortably against Dean, loose and limp from his orgasm.

Having received permission from both, Gabriel leaned down without further prompting, and slowly, sensually worked his way across Cas’ hips and stomach, licking the other submissive’s skin clean of his own come. Dean’s gaze turned almost predatory as he watched the performance, sharing a swift, heated look of agreement with his brother over the smaller men’s heads. Neither of them had ever imagined they would stumble onto something this erotic.

When Gabriel raised his head, lips parted and jaw heavy with unswallowed semen, he began to turn toward Sam, his eyes expectant. But Sam merely smirked, nudging him back around and pushing him forward gently to meet Dean. Surprise rippled visibly across Gabe’s shoulders as Dean caught his chin with one hand, tugging him into a sloppy kiss and lapping up Cas’ come with more aggression than even he had seemed to anticipate.

Regardless of his surprise, Gabriel moaned enthusiastically into the kiss, letting Dean’s tongue extract every drop of Cas’ flavor out of his willing mouth.

He laughed breathlessly when Dean finally released him, the sound instantly getting lost as Cas grabbed at him next, pulling him close and chasing both his own lingering flavor, and the slippery sweetness of Dean’s kiss, off of Gabriel’s lips.

“Helluva welcome to the party,” the golden-eyed man murmured with a soft grin, and Cas chuckled quietly in agreement; even Dean huffed out a laugh, cheeks pink and eyes bright.

Without another word, the older Winchester grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, slicking his dick and lifting Cas’ hips to carefully push up inside him, Sam’s earlier attentions having left him well-stretched to take his Master’s cock.

Gabriel didn’t move, remaining only inches away from the two of them, hungrily watching the way that Cas rode his Dom with utter abandon, his head thrown back and voice breaking around desperate cries of pleasure and need. As he rocked forward and back, one of Dean’s hands slid up Cas’ back, fingers hooking lovingly into the leather band of his collar.

Forcibly tearing his eyes away from the spectacle, Gabe twisted back around to face Sam, who was busily applying lube to his own fingers. “You’re going to return the favor,” the younger Winchester told him with a lewd grin. He tugged Gabriel into another hard kiss before he turned him around on his knees to face Dean and Cas again, closing his damp hand around Gabe’s straining cock. The smaller brunette jerked in surprise, a pleased yelp escaping him as Sam began to stroke him, fast and rough, pushing him swiftly toward orgasm.

After a moment, Sam’s other hand came down as hard as possible against Gabriel’s ass, and the kneeling man cried out Sam’s name in ecstasy as he came, adding to the mess on Sam’s hand and spilling across his own thighs.

Watching their display sent Dean spiraling over the edge, and he came as well, groaning Cas’ name into the sweat-soaked skin of his lover’s neck. As soon as he felt Dean stop shuddering through his climax, Cas slid up and off of his cock.

Dean laughed softly in approval as Cas immediately dropped forward onto his hands and knees, following Sam’s suggestion and licking up Gabriel’s come from his legs. He caught Sam’s hand next, lifting it to lap up the additional fluid dripping from his fingers.

With his mouth full, he lifted his head, and Sam grinned proudly at him. “Thank you, Cas,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss the glistening drops off of Cas’ mouth and jaw.

A startled cry jolted out of Cas, and he broke the messy kiss with Sam to turn and look over his shoulder at Gabriel, who smirked back at him from the position he’d moved to behind the other sub, bent forward to gently lick up Dean’s come where it was sliding slowly from Cas’ still-gaping entrance.

All three men watched him avidly, speechless with shared arousal. When he was finished, Gabe raised his head and licked his lips clean with a coy smile. “Now I know how all three of you taste,” he murmured, his voice barely more than a throaty purr.

Sam gave a low, delighted chuckle, shivering slightly at Gabriel’s pleasure-drunk tone. He glanced across both of the other brunettes’ heads, eyes unerringly finding his brother’s gaze, and Sam cocked his eyebrows, silently checking that Dean was alright with what had happened. In reply, Dean just offered Sam a cheeky smirk, snagging his hand around Cas’ wrist and tugging him back against his own chest once more.

As the two of them remained on the floor, cuddling, Gabriel eased himself up onto the bed, barking out a pleased laugh as Sam promptly followed him. The smaller man sprawled out across the sheets, preening a little, and Sam lunged forward to kiss him deep and dirty. His tongue almost ruthlessly explored Gabriel’s mouth while his hand closed over his own erection, jerking fast and rough until he hit his climax, and he spilled across Gabriel’s chest and stomach with a low groan.

It was a few hours later, all four men showered and collapsed wearily into the two beds--Sam was sitting up reading, with Gabriel curled into his side, and Dean lay with Cas draped over his chest, his collar still buckled on securely--when Sam glanced over at Dean, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His gaze dropped to Gabe, and a gentle smile touched the Dom’s lips before he looked at his brother again.

”Dean?”

The older Winchester drew an audible breath, but didn’t open his eyes. ”Mhm.”

Sam’s voice dropped slightly, sounding more cautious and tense than normal as he glanced between the two sleeping submissives, then once more over at his sibling. ”Is it still good? Like...this?”

Dean cracked one eye open in surprise, turning his head to look over at Sam. Absently he raised a hand to stroke through Cas’ hair, smiling sleepily when his boy merely shifted and mumbled drowsily under his touch. Dean’s voice was little more than a whisper as he replied. “It’s still _very_ good, Sammy.”

His emerald gaze dropped to take in Gabriel in the dim light of Sam’s bedside lamp, watching how the brunette nuzzled his face into Sam’s side in his sleep as if needing the reassurance of his proximity. Dean chuckled softly. “Get some sleep. We have a big job tomorrow.”

* * *

Dean checked the guns one last time, confirming that they were well-stocked on ammunition, and both their weapons had the safety firmly on, before he began loading them into the duffel bags along with the other supplies. Cas knelt at his feet beside the bed, one cheek resting lightly on his Master’s thigh as he watched him work.

Gabriel emerged from the bathroom, dressed casually in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and he smiled broadly at Sam as the taller man finished sliding on his jacket, and stepped closer to claim his lips in a brief kiss.

The atmosphere surrounding the group felt different today, charged with the energy and anticipation of a job about to go down, and when Dean spoke, his tone was much more businesslike than usual. “You ready for this?” he asked Gabe, arching an eyebrow as he looked up at him from beneath his leashes.

He got a firm nod in return, Gabriel’s expression turning solemn as he pulled away from Sam. “Mhm. Just get me into the security room. I’ll keep you covered.” He chuckled when Sam slipped behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist as he leaned down to gently kiss the back of Gabriel’s neck. “You aren’t allowed to distract me while we’re there,” Gabe scolded him playfully, grinning over his shoulder at the younger Winchester.

That had Dean snorting a laugh even as Sam huffed in mock affront, hazel eyes twinkling as he stole another kiss and then nipped fondly at the shorter man’s jawline. “I’m not the distracting one,” he muttered teasingly, his free hand sliding down to pinch Gabe’s ass affectionately.

Gabriel shoved him away with a smug little grin, sinking to the floor to tug on his boots. Once they were tied, he paused, raising his head to regard Cas while they were eye-level with one another. “If it helps at all, I promise not to let them get hurt,” he told the other man, his gaze deadly serious and his expression fully sincere. Both Sam and Dean paused in their preparation, looking down at the two submissives with surprised curiosity.

Cas smiled at Gabriel, small and grateful, and ran the fingers of one hand along his collar while the other slid more tightly around Dean’s thigh, flexing against the firm muscle of his Master’s leg. “Thank you,” he said quietly. He tilted his head back as Dean leaned forward to kiss his hair lightly, sapphire eyes fluttering closed at the tender brush of his Dom’s lips.

He kissed both Sam and Gabriel goodbye as well, though Dean still got the final, lingering kiss before the three of them headed out, leaving Castiel to pack their personal things and wait for them to pick him up when the job was over.

The drive to the bank was quiet aside from Gabriel in the backseat, testing out the headsets he’d gotten a hold of for them all. Dean glanced at him curiously in the rearview mirror. “You’re pretty well prepared for never having done an armed robbery before,” he commented, ignoring the sideways glance Sam shot him.

Gabriel shrugged, smiling slightly as he adjusted the volume on one of the headsets. “I only haven’t done it because I’ve never had partners I trusted. Cons are a better risk for a solo player.”

He looked up, meeting the older Winchester’s gaze in the reflection. “I meant it when I told Sam that I can be valuable to you boys. I’ve spent a lot of my free time figuring out ways to pull off jobs like this faster, more neatly, and with less exposure or aftermath.” Gabe flipped the switch, looking pleased when the headset hummed responsively. “Now I get to test out my very clever ideas, and try something new and exciting while I do so.”

He leaned forward over the seat, handing Sam two sets for the brothers. “These’ll be perfect. Once you get me into the security room, I can watch for any guards or alarm measures we didn’t account for, and keep an eye on the street and the alley behind the bank. You’ll have plenty of warning if anything goes amiss.”

Sam nodded, studying the headset. “Will these work with the masks?”

“Yep.” Gabe gestured as he spoke, demonstrating. “The earpiece is really small, and once it’s in you just attach the radio to your belt or stick it in your shirt pocket, or wherever you want. Slide the mask on, and the cord just runs underneath it from your ear down to the box. Easy peasy.”

Dean chuckled as he pulled up to the curb alongside the alleyway that they were using as their entry point. “Maybe you are pretty useful,” he said with a teasing smile, and Gabriel beamed at him, his caramel eyes glinting mischievously. “Right,” Dean went on, turning off the car and reaching back to help Sam grab the duffel bags. “We’ll get you in position, and then me and Sam will head up front.”

They made their way down the alley, and Sam and Gabe kept an eye on the streets at either end while Dean made quick work of picking the lock on the back door of the bank. Inside, the hallway was quiet, only a faint murmur beyond the far door indicating that anyone was in the building this early.

Dean pulled out his cell phone, checking the map that he had already opened on the screen, and nodded toward the alcove to their right. Sam immediately took lead, followed closely by Gabe, while Dean brought up the rear. The security room was the only door there, and Sam shifted back beside Gabriel as Dean slid forward. Sam had hacked into the security cameras the day before, just long enough to observe the door code, and Dean entered the number Sam had texted him with gloved fingers.

The door opened silently, and without another word, the game was on. Dean moved quickly; before the guard at the desk had even turned around to see him, Dean had him out of his chair and secured in a chokehold, effortlessly holding him until he slumped in the blonde man’s grasp, unconscious.

“Clear,” Dean murmured over his shoulder, and Sam and Gabe followed him into the security station, shutting the door firmly behind them. Sam checked the guard’s pulse as he passed him, nodding silently to indicate that he would be fine, and Gabriel stepped forward, hauling his prone form back against the wall where anyone opening the door wouldn’t spot him. He zip-tied the guard’s hands behind him, removing his gun, radio, and handcuffs.

Dean’s eyes scanned across the monitors, and after a second he nodded. “Okay, we’re good. Only a few customers this early, and there’s three tellers, like we thought. I’ll page the floor guard here.”

When the other two nodded in confirmation--Sam moved swiftly into place in order to bring the second guard down, and Gabe shifted to wait behind him, zip-tie ready--Dean hit the pager button. On the screen, they watched the floor guard look down at his side, then turn to say something to the teller, before he disappeared into the hallway leading to them.

Within a moment the door beeped and the guard entered. Just as his eyes widened at the sight of Dean standing at the console, Sam eased forward and grabbed him. Gabe closed the door quickly as he was choked out as well, then moved to help Sam lower the unconscious man to the floor beside his partner, and similarly restrain and strip him of his gear.

“Right.” Dean checked the screens one last time, making sure that there were no other armed individuals in the bank before he tugged the hard drive out of the CCTV, effectively removing the film recording of their arrival. Then he turned to face the others again. “We good to go?”

Sam nodded at him, adjusting his duffel bag and holding Dean’s out to him, and Gabriel took the chair at the console, giving them a thumbs up over his shoulder. “Yup.” He put his earpiece in, clipping the radio to his belt, and the brothers followed suit. “I’ll be watching you, don’t worry.”

Bags in hand and masks tucked into the back pockets of their jeans, the Winchesters slipped out of the security room and headed up the hallway. They emerged into the main lobby of the bank, which was quiet and peaceful, given the early hour. There were three teller stations, all occupied with customers, and two more civilians waiting in line.

Sam crossed to the front door and paused, waiting until Dean had shifted to block him from view. Sam swiftly pulled out a short chain with an adjacent padlock, lashing the links around the door handles and securing the lock. Then he flipped the sign in the window to Closed _,_ and below it taped up the paper that they had printed at the hotel that morning: “ _A water pipe has burst and we are temporarily closed for maintenance. We apologize for the inconvenience.”_

It was as if they had flipped a switch, as they turned to face the counter; both brothers changed, shifting effortlessly into hunting mode, ready to play. As they pulled the masks out and slid them on, headset cords fitting comfortably underneath, Dean moved until he could step behind the teller counter, jade green eyes locked on the tellers’ hands as both brothers drew their submachine guns and dropped the duffels, raising the weapons high.

Dean fired several rounds harmlessly into the ceiling, and over the startled cries of the customers and the staff, Sam’s voice rang out, clear and authoritative, allowing no room for resistance. “Everyone freeze, and get your hands up in the air, nice and high!”

Dean leveled his Skorpion at the tellers, finger very pointedly on the trigger while his thumb settled readily on the still-locked safety mechanism. “Back it up, move away from the counter,” he ordered, his voice hard as granite. The tellers stumbled backward at once, following his gestured instruction until their backs were against the wall, several paces away from the entrance to the vault and well out of reach of any panic buttons.

On the other side of the counter, Sam was directing the civilians into a circle. While Dean kept his pistol aimed at the tellers, and Gabriel watched for unwelcome movement from their hostages, Sam slung his Berett over his shoulders in order to swiftly wrap zip-ties around the civilians’ hands, and then patted all five people down for cell phones or any other means of raising the alarm, tossing them well out of reach.

Over their headsets, Gabriel chuckled lightly, his tone playful when he spoke. “Now I feel cheated. You didn’t pat _me_ down that thoroughly during our first morning-after.”

Dean snorted derisively, and Sam grinned behind the fabric of his mask. “Sorry--I promise I’ll make that up to you,” he teased his lover back, ignoring the confused sound made by the customer whose pockets he was checking. “Alright, all of you, get behind the counter with the others.”

Once the customers had shuffled awkwardly to stand near the bank employees, Dean’s gun still aimed unerringly at the entire group, Sam restrained the tellers’ hands and checked them as well, then nodded to his brother to indicate that they were clear. Dean gestured with the muzzle of the Skorpion. “Everyone lay down on their stomachs, along the wall,” he ordered sharply, and all eight hostages obeyed at once, easing to the floor by the wall. Dean glanced up at the security camera in the corner, raising his eyebrows. “Can you see them all clearly?”

Gabe hummed in confirmation. “Yup. Any would-be heroes, I’ll let you fellas know.”

The brothers nodded in unison, and Dean turned toward the teller stations. “Okay. You got the vault?” he asked his brother, and Sam gave him a thumbs up, crossing over to the vault door at the back wall and inspecting it as he locked his gun and carefully slung it back over his shoulder. Setting aside his duffel bag, the younger Winchester tugged a stethoscope out of his jacket inside pocket. They’d prepared for this part too, the night before; Sam had cut a small hole where the mask would have covered his free ear, and he raised one end of the stethoscope to that side.

Dean looked over the cash registers, noting the card slots at the front of each, and moved back to where the tellers could see him in their peripheral. “Who has the keycard for the cash drawers?”

The three women flinched, and the one whose badge read _Manager_ swallowed nervously. “I do,” she gasped.

“Where is it?” Dean asked impatiently, and she twitched fearfully, eyes darting downward, beneath herself.

“Dress-front pocket,” she said hastily, and Dean stepped over one of them to get to her, reaching deftly into the small pocket and removing the card.

“Thank you,” he said in a falsely pleasant tone, taking the card and going over to the drawers. “We’re gonna get a much bigger haul out of this,” Dean commented, his grin obvious in his voice as he addressed Sam and Gabriel. “Guess you were right, short-stack, we did have use for a third.”

“Told ya,” Gabe drawled back cheerfully. “Really, it’s a win-win all around. You get more money out of every hit; you can both work with a little more confidence knowing I’ve got an eagle-eye-view on the situation; and aside from the thrills and the cash, I’m getting laid. Consistently.”

Sam snorted where he was concentrating on the door, his entire body utterly still with focus, and adjusted the stethoscope at his ear. “Glad to be of service.” His fingers moved swiftly, handling the vault lock mechanics skillfully.

Gabriel’s laughter dropped an octave, becoming a little more filled with promise. “I’m quite enjoying watching you work, I gotta say. Still need to worship those pretty hands of yours.”

Sam shot a glance up at the camera, the corners of his eyes crinkling in visible amusement, and Dean groaned jokingly as he moved on to empty the second cash drawer. “Gentlemen, we are working. Please save it for the bedroom.”

Gabriel just giggled. “Aw, don’t be jealous, Dean-o, I’ll give your fingers some attention, too. Watching you when you open Cassie-boy up is... _mmm-mm_. I would love a taste of that. God, you three are yummy. I scored big time.”

Sam was laughing soflly even as Dean shook his head in exasperated amusement, turning to wink up at the camera. “Okay, hotshot, you’ll get your turn with my fingers. For now though, you need to behave yourself. And let him focus.” He looked over at Sam, his voice still playful. “Guess you were right about who the distracting one really is,” he joked, and Sam nodded in fond agreement as Gabe spluttered a teasing objection.

He complied, though, and Sam was able to concentrate long enough to get the vault unlocked with a loud click as the wheel twisted smoothly. “Just over five minutes,” Dean told him while Sam lowered the stethoscope and returned it to his inside pocket. “New record for you. You’re getting better.” The praise made Sam’s eyes brighten, crinkling into a pleased smile as he straightened his back.

Gabriel hummed with due appreciation. “Get the goods, boys, don’t wanna be here too long. The local cops might get useful eventually.”

Dean tossed aside his own bag, filled with the contents the cash drawers, and brought the empty one over to Sam. Gabriel was whistling classic rock tunes through their headsets, and Dean had to laugh as he followed Sam into the vault, handing him a crowbar and hammer from within the second bag. “You’ve got good taste in tunes, sweetheart.”

Sam glanced back at his brother, the warm glow in his hazel eyes sufficient thanks for Dean; his sibling was more than grateful for how warmly he had embraced the smaller brunette. Gabe just gave a jokingly wistful sigh. “Ah, mullet rock. Truly the good old days.”

Sam turned to set to work at once, moving swiftly along the shoulder-level row of safety deposit boxes; at each one, he set the crowbar at the locked seam of the box, then hammered it in until the box broke open with a satisfyingly loud crack. He moved along the row, opening door after door, and Dean promptly followed behind him, pulling the boxes free and scooping their contents into the open duffel.

He laughed aloud as he was emptying some of them. “This is gonna be a helluva score. There’s some nice jewelry in these...ooh, and some rare coins in this one. Pawn shop paradise ahead.”

Gabriel hummed in approval, drumming his fingers on the security console as he flipped between the building’s external cameras to make sure the streets were remaining clear. “Have you ever had a pawn jockey try to turn you in for selling stolen goods?”

Sam answered him this time, after a small grunt of exertion as he opened the next box. “Not really. We find all the right places--where they’ll even buy the priciest stuff, for decent money, and they don’t care where it comes from.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, laughing as his brother raised a silver chain into few, diamonds and sapphires glittering in the setting. “And sometimes we keep what we find, just because it’s pretty. That’d match Cas’ eyes,” he confirmed the unspoken thought, making Dean laugh as he dropped it into the bag.

Sam finished his circuit of the room, and glanced down to check his watch as Dean drew up alongside him. “Do we want to get them all?” he asked his brother, gesturing to the few dozen boxes he hadn’t opened.

Dean pursed his lips in thought, then shrugged, weighing the bag he was carrying and beaming as the contents clinked tantalizingly. “We don’t really need to. We weren’t short before this job, and with it we’ll be able to lie low for a bit.” His eyes creased with amusement. “Could even take a real vacation. Get some quality, uh, foursome-time.” He smirked as Gabriel’s laughter rang in their ears. “Bet we could find a cozy lakeside cabin, or some cheesy shit like that.”

Sam rolled his eyes, nudging his brother affectionately. His voice was fond. “Admit it, you’re totally the sappy one.” He reached up, tugging absently at the neckline of the mask. “Well, I’m ready to be out of this hot thing. Let’s call it, shall we?”

Dean nodded in agreement and they left the vault together, not sparing a glance at the eight people still lying on the floor. “We clear?” Dean asked as they walked, and the brothers could hear the clicking as Gabe checked the external cameras again.

”Yeah,” he replied cheerfully. “If you’re good with the haul, we can go.”

The brothers nodded in unison, taking their weapons back in hand and heading toward the hallway before Dean paused, falling behind Sam and facing the hostages once more. “I assume the ‘remain still until someone finds you’ is understood, here,” he said, mock-pleasantly, and smiled behind the mask when he got several fearful nods in reply.

Dean put away his gun as he followed his brother back to the security station. “They staying put?” he asked Gabriel as they entered, both tugging off their masks and sighing in relief at the brush of cool air on their flushed skin.

Gabe glanced up from the console, using one hand to wipe the counter and computers clean of any prints with a silk cloth. “Yup. You scared them good, rottweiler.”

Sam barked a laugh at that comment, and Dean shook his head, tsking in teasing disapproval. “Oh, hell no--I’d absolutely be a German Shepard, or something. Sam might be a rottie, though.”

Behind them, one of the guards let out a faint moan as he began to regain consciousness, and together the three men moved to gather up their things, checking once more that the hostages were staying still before they headed out.

At the curb, the duffels were tossed into the trunk, and as they tumbled into the car, Sam dug his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll let Cas know to be waiting for us outside,” he offered, and Dean nodded in confirmation, grinning broadly as he gunned the engine.

Cas was waiting with their personal bags at his feet--one for him and Dean, the other for Sam and Gabriel--when the impala pulled up beside him, and Gabe hopped out to help him load them into the trunk along with the loot. Sam climbed out too, and Cas promptly slid into the front seat while Sam and Gabe took the back.

Dean turned his head to accept his boy’s greeting kiss, smiling against his lips as Cas’ hand roamed across Dean’s chest and shoulders, doing his usual personal check to confirm that his Dom was alright. “Piece of cake, baby,” Dean assured him gently, stealing one more quick kiss before pulling the car away from the sidewalk. “Gabe came in pretty damn handy.”

Gabriel’s voice was all smugness, laced with arousal from the adrenaline of the morning. “Speaking of hands...” he said playfully, then cackled in delight as Dean groaned in fond exasperation, swatting back at him blindly. Cas merely watched them with fond eyes as Gabe caught the hand swinging at him, and pressed a brief kiss to Dean’s fingers. “That was amazing. Thanks for taking me on,” Gabe went on more seriously as he let go.

Dean glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror, and smiled, nodding in affirmation before his gaze swung to meet Gabe’s in the glass. “No regrets so far.” He frowned slightly, drumming his fingers on the wheel as a thought occurred. “Hey, Sammy...what do you think about going home? It’s something like twelve hours from here, but it involves crossing a few state lines, and this time they had no way to ID us. Should be safe enough for a short stop.”

Sam pursed his lips, surprised by the inquiry, and his eyes drifted down to Gabriel as the smaller brunette began toying with his hands, playing with the Dom’s long, tanned fingers. “We could roll through, sure. I don’t want to stay in town, though.”

Dean nodded in ready concession. “No problem. Maybe Wichita.”

They stopped overnight in St. Louis, all four of them needing some sleep after eight hours’ driving. The goods from the bank haul were organized, and stored in the thin steel boxes that the boys had installed under the floorboards of the trunk for that very purpose.

Once they were all settled into their room, Dean got Cas’ collar out of their duffel, and the submissive promptly stripped down and knelt for his Master. After he was collared, Dean leaned forward, kissing him as if it was physically nourishing to do so; they touched, and stroked, and worshipped one another, until even Gabriel was squirming as he observed them together.

He smiled gently as Sam silently moved to sit behind him on the second bed, his fingers kneading hungrily against Gabriel’s thighs through his jeans as they watched the other two kissing leisurely.

Eventually Dean eased to his feet, directing Cas toward the bathroom with an apologetic look back at Sam and Gabe--but they just grinned in acceptance as he took his boy for a bath, Sam’s arms slipping around his own lover.

Gabriel watched them disappear with a content smile on his face, before he turned to face Sam, swiftly pushing him onto his back on the mattress and climbing up to straddle him. Sam chuckled in dark approval, raising his arms to fold his hands behind his head and simply let Gabe move. The smaller man hummed gratefully, and slowly unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, ducking to kiss and bite each inch of tanned flesh and tensed muscle that he exposed as he undid the shirt.

Sam hissed out a breath in pleasure as Gabriel worked his pants open next, sliding one hand deftly beneath--”Commando?” Gabe murmured, smirking up the long length of his Dom’s chest. “You sneaky, sneaky bastard.”--and began stroking Sam’s cock, too slow to be anything more than a loving  tease.

As Sam groaned in drawn-out frustration and bliss, Gabe got his jeans completely off and out of the way, following their path down the bed to take Sam’s dick deep down his throat. The younger Winchester moaned his name eagerly, threading his fingers into Gabriel’s long hair and thrusting up into his mouth more and more ruthlessly, revelling in the way the other man just relaxed to admit him, taking the face-fucking with pliant enthusiasm.

Before he reached his orgasm, Sam nudged Gabriel off of himself, then rolled easily to pin him to the bed. “Wanna come in your ass,” he breathed out, voice raw and lust-filled, and Gabe nodded wordlessly, his pupils blown and his jaw slack. He arched his hips to encourage Sam as he stripped Gabriel down, then grabbed the lube and began fingering him open, the motions impatient, bordering on savage, as he struggled to reign himself in, and be thorough in his preparation.

Beyond the bedroom, they could hear Cas whimpering over the sound of the bath water splashing quietly, and Gabe tilted his head back into the sheets, precome welling up from the head of his cock as he sighed out, “I will never get enough of this.”

Sam merely laughed, low and dark and deep with pleasure, and licked up the milky-clear fluid beading at the slit, which made Gabriel gasp out his name and buck upward with need. “Good,” Sam murmured succinctly, withdrawing his fingers with a wet squelching noise, and slicking up his cock instead.

He pushed inside his lover roughly, and Gabe cried out in bliss. Sam immediately set a punishing pace, moving as if Gabriel’s pleasure was his sole mission; he angled every thrust carefully, targeting Gabriel’s prostate unfailingly, and within minutes Gabe was coming with a broken shout, without a hand on his cock, his release spilling between their bodies in a warm, sticky rush.

Feeling Gabe’s body tightening so beautifully around his dick, and hearing the pornographic noises of ecstasy that he let out as he came, sent Sam tumbling over as well, clutching to roughly at Gabriel’s wrists and trapping him against the bed as Sam slumped in exhausted relief, pulsing inside him.

They lay in panting stillness for several minutes after, listening together to the soft sound of Cas begging oh-so-prettily to come--judging by the pitch of his voice, Dean had been edging him since they had gotten into the bath, so Sam would bet good money that he was going to let their boy come any second now--and beneath it they could hear Dean’s voice, too low to make out his words, urging Cas on sweetly.

Gabriel’s voice was utterly fucked-out, drunk with pleasure, and content to the extreme. “How long into the relationship did Cas get his collar?”

Sam was surprised by the question, and he paused before replying, shifting so that he wasn’t crushing Gabe under his larger frame. He smiled drowsily as Gabe grabbed his hand, resuming his personal study of Sam’s fingers. “It was a while into things,” he acknowledged quietly. “But that’s mostly because it was a long time before the three of us fell into any kind of official dynamic. I mean, Cas has always preferred bottoming, and I think he’s seen Dean as his Master from the very start, but the formal part of that didn’t start for over well a year after he started travelling with us. Why?”

Gabe was quiet for another moment, absently licking the salty droplets of sweat from Sam’s open palm. “Watching them together--the way that Dean looks at him when he’s wearing it--I never thought I’d want something as obvious or distinct as a collar, but...I like it. Like watching them when they’re that way.”

The younger Winchester nodded slowly, waiting for him to go on, and Gabe sighed quietly at his own transparency. “But I don’t think a collar suits me, exactly. I think I’m more of the wrist cuff type.” He glanced up at Sam, an edge of uncertainty in his chocolate gaze as he voiced the confession.

That also earned him a nod, and Sam pressed a warm, smiling kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “If you want that, I’m all for it. I’ll cuff you. I’d be happy to.”

Relief showed at once in the loosening of Gabriel’s shoulders, and he nodded, his eyes starting to droop sleepily. As the bathroom door opened, the sound of the tub draining out of sight beyond it, Gabe stretched out, wrinkling his nose at the sweat and lube staining the sheets around their bodies.

“We should find hotels with beds that fit four,” he commented to the room at large, and Dean chuckled as he entered the bedroom wearing only his sweatpants. Cas promptly crawled out after him, cock spent and expression euphoric.

”We can do that,” Dean answered Gabriel, falling backward onto the other bed, and smiling tenderly as Cas crawled up to lie down across his chest. “Wanna see if we can all fit in this one, for now?” He laughed, low and lazy, as Gabriel promptly rolled off of the soiled bed and bounded onto theirs, collapsing across both of them.

“C’mon, Sammy, it’s a dog pile,” the older Winchester said, smirking as Gabriel nuzzled his sweaty face against Cas, who squealed in joking reprimand and shoved him away with a wide smile. “Though, I’m still not a rottweiler.”

Sam just grinned happily at his brother, kicking away the sheets and joining them on the other bed.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Supernatural_-_Season_7#Submachine_Guns
> 
> I like that website. It lists every gun ever used in the show. It's a writer's wet dream.
> 
> Please comment! I am feeling unbearably insecure about this installment, I cannot even coherently express this. I am so unsure if it fits the tone of the series, if it's interesting, if it's working to include Gabriel (yes, I have a contingency escape plan involving tragedy if he proves unhelpful to the story).
> 
> This ended much shmoopier than I expected for a bank heist story.


End file.
